Paily 7x14
by BlackOcean96
Summary: "Actually , I've already decided . I'm staying ." What if the conversation goes a little bit different ? But still , the same happy ending . One shot and just a short one .


**Author's Note : English isn't my first language .. Just thought I should write 7x14 in another version . One shot and a quickie . I seriously need to let this thing out . Might be my last one about Paily .**

* * *

"I told you ! My bum shoulder can beat your bum knee any day of the week ." A full glory of smile appeared all over her face . Emily was sweet even when she cockily said all those words .

"You won , I am your prisoner ." Sweet Emily ... Paige thought as she smiled in defeat but not really feeling defeated with the result of their little bike race just now . Seeing the happy smile on Emily's face ? It was all worth it . "I am not going to Iowa ."

"You aren't ?"

"Umm , I lost . Remember ?" Standing next to her bicycle , Paige shrugged her shoulders . "I am not leaving anywhere . I am not leaving ..."

"You are going to Iowa ." Emily cut off Paige's word as she walked forward . The smile on her face had disappeared . Paige was kind to her after all this time , the least she could do was showing her some support of what was clearly best for her ex girlfriend .

After what happened , and both person showing up at Rosewood High almost at the same time , Emily really thought that they both were destined together . She really thought that they could at least have another chance . But Iowa happened ... Maybe they weren't meant to be together . Maybe , she needed to let Paige go . Let go ... Funny to think of how many times they had let each other go only to do the same thing all over again . When Paige refused to came out , when the thing that Paige revealed to the cops regarding Alison whereabout , that one messed with their relationship pretty badly . When Paige moved to California without Emily at first , or when her father died , Emily was the reason they broken up . She just felt so lost at that time that she couldn't focus back on her life , either it was completing her study or getting her relationship with Paige stabilized , she just couldn't .

To be fair , both women had let each other go at some point in their lives because they believed that was the best for them but the universe just kept pushing them in together , colliding into each other world . Now , the question .. Would Emily let Paige go again ?

She would . Paige deserved every good things happening to her . She couldn't just let it passed by . "You will go to Iowa , Paige . You go there and be great ."

"You don't want me to be here , in Rosewood ?" Paige was hurting . Emily seemed like not wanting her here .

"Of course I want you here . I mean , hello ? I won the race just now because I really want you to stay ."

"Damn , right !" Paige said half yelling . "You won , so ... just claim your freaking prize ."

"And the races ? There are rules for it , remember ? One of it is , to never argue with the result once it's done ." Paige bombarded the now dumbfounded woman in front of her .

And for Emily ? Of course , she was taken aback with Paige's sudden distress . Emily stared into those dark brown eyes before she continued with her words . Everything just need to be clarified tonight . And right now was the time . "Yes , I knew that I won anyway . Yes , I want you to stay but .. I would be a selfish person if I keep you here ."

"You want me to stay but you are asking me to leave , I am confused now . What is it do you want me to actually do , Fields ?"

"I want you to pursue this opportunity . I want all the best things happen to you . After what you have been through , you deserved it more than anyone else ..." Emily's words suddenly stopped midway . She looked like as she was about to choke . "But .. I also want you to stay here . With me . For us to have another chance . But then , it would make me like the most selfish person in the world . And you .. you seemed to be very up for this offer . I just ..."

Emily was on the verge of her tears , just a few seconds close to started breaking down in front of her ex girlfriend .

And the sadness in that dark brown eyes finally brought realization to Paige that Emily wasn't trying to chase her away but she just wanted the best for her . Emily was hurting too with Paige's possible decision about leaving Rosewood , Paige just noticed it .

"Sometimes it's good to be selfish . Sometimes , for once in your life , you need to be selfish . And this moment might be the right one for you to be a little selfish ." Paige's eyes met with the gloomy eyes . From that moment , she knew she would be damn if she let Emily chase her out , again . "I want you to be selfish now , Em . I have a feeling that … that you are still in love with me . Do you ?"

Closing her eyes , Emily took a deep breath before she exhaled deeply , letting a sound of sigh out from her mouth . "Of course , Paige ! Of course I am in love with you but does it matter anymore ?"

"Of course it matters , baby . I made a decision and I am not leaving this town ." Paige smiled as she slowly approached the still upset brunette . "I love you too ."

"No , you are only staying because I said I am still in love with you ." Taking a few steps back , Emily was still in doubt .

"I've made up my mind even before we raced , Em . I want to stay . Because .. I don't want to leave you ." Paige gently pulled the brunette by the wrist . "It was stupid for me to even considering that offer when things between us aren't really over , at least that is what it seems to be to me . I didn't know that you feel the same way , Em . God , I was a complete ignorant ." After she finished with her words , she pulled Emily into a an emotional hug .

"You wanted to stay even when you , yourself , weren't sure that I would love you again ?" Emily whispered into the hug , she was shock . Who wouldn't ?

"I figured that I would be just fine watching you from far as a friend and colleague . But now I have a chance to be by your side as your girlfriend , I wouldn't let go , anymore . Goddamn , I love you , Emily Fields !"

Paige broke the hug only to brought both of them into a loving kiss . As her lips finally tasted Emily's again after years . Years since their last kiss . Emily happily reciprocated the kiss as she cupped her hands on Paige's cheek .

"I love you so much ." Emily whispered in between the kisses .

* * *

 **Author's Note : Yes , I know that I have been missing from my old fanfics .. And some of you even had to find me on another fiction of another ship to asked about the incomplete stories . To be honest I have completely given up on PLL . I am disappointed to the point that I don't care who ended up with who anymore . I am just still keep on watching it because I wanted to know who's A or AD or whatever .**

 **I am disappointed with the way the writers handled Paily , disappointed with the stupid war going on between the Emison and Paily shippers , the fact that knowing that Emison will be the endgame because they have been promoting it for months now (there's no thrill for Paily fans to watch it , then) . And to know some of the fans started tweeting and even tagged the actress who is just playing a character in this show (I know it's an old stories back then in 2015 .. If I am not mistaken) , to go to die only because they are afraid that she's going to mess with your ship . Man .. that person is a human , she's not Paige outside of the PLL world . She's someone else . Lindsey Shaw is a person with a heart and actual feelings . And it makes me nauseous even more to this very day that none of the casts actually speak up about the way their fanatic fandom behave toward another human . Asking people to go die .. *sighs* It's not funny and it is not okay .**

 **And what triggered me to wrote this down was because .. I just scrolled down the PLL's instagram account and then they posted a collage of Paily and of course , Emison's shipper aren't happy . I also saw this one actor (who was also one of PLL's cast) expressing his dislike towards Paily , and I just felt .. WTH ? I don't know if it's the marketing strategy to makes *groans* the war between Emison or Paily shippers to go into a higher level .. Or if it is just his personal opinion about Paily but it really looks personal to him and I don't know what is his problem …**

 **Another thing to be added into the list of what kind of childish fandom PLL owns (not all of the fans but most of it …) . I just can't wait until it is all over .**

 **And , during my long absence from Paily's fic .. I have written down another one shot about Paily (fast forward five years later without A in their world anymore) For some reason , after all the ridiculous things happened , I stil couldn't finish it . Nevermind , maybe I will just keep it to myself ..**

 **For Paily's anchors out there who are still writing about them , I salute all of you . For me ? I'm taking a break from it .**

 _"They think that we're ugly but I know that we're beautiful . And we can adapt to a hostile environment ."_


End file.
